Extracellular ATP mediates purinergic signaling throughout the nervous system, and purinergic signaling mechanisms have been associated with multiple brain pathologies including stroke, aging-related neurodegenerative diseases, and epilepsy. Therefore, methods to accurately and precisely detect extracellular ATP are essential to the study of its physiological role. To this end, our broad goal is to develop a set of quantitative optical tools to image and study the signaling dynamics of extracellular ATP in real-time at central synapses. In particular, evidence in recent decades suggests that astrocytes modulate synaptic transmission and plasticity through activity-dependent release of gliotransmitters that include extracellular ATP. Spillover of neurotransmitters during synaptic activity can activate G-protein coupled receptors on perisynaptic astrocytes. It is proposed that this activation of astrocyte receptors elicits a calcium response that can lead to release of ATP as a gliotransmitter. Subsequently, the released ATP or its metabolite adenosine can bind to and activate neuronal purinergic receptors, causing either homosynaptic or heterosynaptic neuromodulation. Thus, extracellular ATP released from astrocytes might act as a feedback signal to modulate synaptic efficacy and network behavior. However, there is an unmet need for new analytical tools to measure extracellular ATP, and the limitations of current detection methods have impeded the resolution of important questions regarding the mechanisms and physiological relevance of ATP as a gliotransmitter. To meet this need, the central hypothesis of this proposal is that genetically-encoded fluorescent biosensors can be engineered to sense extracellular ATP with sensor properties suitable for studying physiologically relevant purinergic signaling. We will test our hypothesis in two working aims: Aim 1 is to engineer cell surface-tethered biosensors to quantitatively image ATP release and clearance; Aim 2 is to use these new biosensors to measure activity- dependent ATP release and clearance in primary cultures of astrocytes and neurons as well as in brain slices. Upon completion of these aims, we will be able to provide both new optical tools for measuring extracellular ATP and imaging protocols that are of broad use to the purinergic signaling community.